Whatever the Doctor Orders
by blackwaltz3
Summary: Jacks vows that he will get to know the unusual and endearing people of ForgetMeNot Valley after a trip to the Doctor's. However, he didn't count on the attention of the numerous enthusiastic bachelorettes or the unexpected frindships...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Notes

Well, here it is... The first chapter of my first fic! Hopefully I'll feature almost all of the characters in the valley over the course of the fic, and maybe throw in a few Mineral Town personalities as well. So, enjoy, and please comment because it is my first fic and I want to know what you guys think... Thanks!

* * *

Jack opened his eyes to see Dr. Hardy's weathered face above him; his own face reflected in the mysterious head-mirror type thing that all doctors seemed to wear. The doctor frowned down at him. 

'You're awake,' he commented, before turning away and opening one of the multitudes of cupboards that adorned his practice.

Jack said nothing. His head swam, and he couldn't remember why he was at the doctor's anyway. He must have passed out again, exhausted as usual. His last memory was of sitting down by the spring for a brief rest in between chopping wood. He must have fallen asleep and been stumbled on by Hardy, but he couldn't be sure. He was also unaware of the time.

' Doctor... How long have I been here for?' he asked tentatively. Doctor Hardy could be quick-tempered at times.

'An hour or so. You were passed out by the spring, exhausted no doubt. That's what happens when you ignore my orders, you know.'

Jack's mind wandered. He had become familiar with the doctor's house in the last few months- repeatedly passing out or taking ill from overwork in the cold weather. His first year on the farm had been so wildly busy that he had little time to relax, and he almost always pushed himself too hard.

'Jack, I know that you have commitments to your farm, but if you don't change your ways soon you'll put yourself at risk of a serious bronchial infection,' droned Hardy, ' and as your doctor it's my responsibility to ensure that you take care of yourself. Ease off your work by a few hours each day. You'll soon notice the difference in your health.'

' Doctor, I want to relax more, but there's too much to do on the farm. If I stopped working the whole place would go to pieces...'

' Now, you know that isn't true. Vesta runs her farm perfectly but she also takes care of herself. That's the right attitude to have, you know.'

Jack sighed. He understood Doctor Hardy, and realised that, perhaps, he could take things a little easier. He could get to know the people in the valley, take more time to relax at the bar...

' You're right, Doctor. I will relax more. You know, I've been here nearly a year and I barely know the people in the valley. I'm sure they think I'm some sort of really anti-social perfectionist, or something.'

The Doctor grinned.

' Perhaps, perhaps. I'm glad you understand now. You can go on if you want. I have no pills for you this time.'

'Thanks, Doctor. See you.'

With that, Jack left the Doctor's house. He realised that he had been working too hard all year, and that he really would need to take it easy.

_I'm going to get to know everyone here in the valley, _he told himself, _and where better to start than in the bar?_

'Hey Muffy.'

Jack greeted the pretty bargirl with a grin. She smiled back.

' Hi, Jack. Why are you here? I mean, you're never here... not usually.'

' Yeah, I know... I was at Doctor Hardy's. He says that I work too hard and need to relax more,' he replied, laughing.

' Oh my gosh, Jack, you do! Every time I see you you're really busy, which is nice, but you really push yourself. Remember that time you came in here and fell asleep at the counter? _Three times_?'

Jack nodded and looked away. Even Muffy agreed with Hardy. He felt vaguely embarrassed at how he must have come across to her over the last year. He was glad that they were alone in the bar.

'So... you think Hardy was right?'

'Of course! Jack, have a drink. Stay and keep me company. I mean, I don't want to stand here alone all evening,' she said, turning her emerald eyes on him.

' OK... I'll have some water.'

Muffy turned away to get his drink. Jack liked the lively woman and her infectious enthusiasm for... well, everything. But then, so did almost all the men in Forget-Me-Not Valley. He grinned at her.

'Thanks, Muffy. You know, from now on I'm going to just relax a lot more. I'm come here more, too,' he said, looking around.

'You really should!' said Muffy. 'I know! Jack, promise me you'll come here every evening. That way, you can relax and I'll have someone to talk to.'

' Sure. Where is everyone tonight?'

' I have no idea. Normally someone would come in for a-'

Her words were drowned out by a shout from the doorway.

' Hey, guys! Jack... what are you doing here? Where's Griffin? This isn't much of a party...' said Rock, his face falling.

' Rock, there's never any parties in the Valley. When are you going to realise that?' said Muffy, exasperated.

Jack silently agreed. Rock's tiresome talk of parties and suchlike was completely out of context in the valley, but all the same he liked Ruby's son- he was so enthusiastic and positive that being in his company was a sure fire way to cheer you up.

' Hey, Rock,' said Jack, ' what's up? And where is Griffin?' he asked, glancing at Muffy.

' Griffin's in Mineral Town,' the blonde replied, ' to order more drinks... or something.'

Jack nodded.

' Listen, guys... I need to go back to the farm.' he said, ' because I'm tired,' he added hastily, seeing Muffy eying him suspiciously.

'Alright. Don't wear yourself out again, sweetie,' she said, ' and remember that you promised to come and see me every day!'

Jack laughed and nodded.

'No problem- see you, Rock.'

'Later.'

So Jack left the Blue Bar, feeling better already. He headed home, the night air clear, and the sound of Gustafa's guitar carried to him on the wind. He looked forward to getting some rest and felt sure that tomorrow would be a brighter day than any in the year that had passed.

* * *

So, what did you think? Too short, maybe. Comment, please! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Notes**

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up- I've just been lazy, to be honest. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it's really motivating. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Jack awoke to the sound of his three chickens clucking wildly. No doubt they were hungry as usual. Jack stretched and yawned widely, getting up and changing into his worn but reliable work clothes. As he prepared a quick breakfast, Jack remembered his visit to Doctor Hardy's house and his promise to himself... and to Muffy.

' I'll see her this evening,' he thought as he wolfed down the breakfast, 'but I'd better make the best of today.'

Jack left his house and glanced at his watch- 6.00. Vesta would almost certainly be awake, as would Marlin and Celia, which was lucky for Jack as he planned to purchase more seeds. He made a light jog to the sturdy cabins where they lived, and waved to Vesta who was already in the huge fields.

'Morning, kid! What's up?' she roared.

Jack grinned. 'Not much- I was just wondering if you'd sell me some more seeds- my fields are a little bare now,' he replied.

' Go on into the house, kid. Celia will sort you out.'

' Thanks.'

Jack opened the door of Vesta's cabin and looked inside. Nobody was there. Three empty bowls sat on the table along with three equally empty mugs. Jack slipped into the room.

' Celia's probably upstairs,' he thought to himself, as he went up the rough wooden stairs, trying not to fall on the uneven boards.

He reached the top of the stairs and saw Celia stretched out on the bed reading a book. She looked up and smiled whenever she saw him.

' Hi, Jack,' she said, hastily shoving the book under a pillow. ' What's the matter?'

Jack hesitated. Celia was dressed in her usual attire of a worn green dress and a threadbare beige apron. Her feet were bare. Her hair, long and deep brown, was tied up in an orange bandana, and her beautiful hazel eyes held and expression of interest and mild concern.

' Not... Not much,' he replied lamely, grinning feebly. ' I kind of need some seeds, though,' he finished.

Celia smiled warmly. ' Come into the shed with me, then,' she replied. ' Oh, would you like some coffee? I was just about to make some, and I thought maybe...'

' Sure,' Jack replied, returning the smile. ' Let's go.'

* * *

Celia laughed excitedly. She and Jack had been in the seed shed for over an hour, talking enthusiastically about farming, and then about Muffy. It turned out that Celia and Muffy were good friends, although from their conversation Jack gathered that perhaps Celia was slightly jealous of Muffy and her popularity.

'So I promised her that I would see her every day,' Jack said, ' so I'm going down to the bar tonight to chat with her.'

Celia smiled. 'You're going to see her every day? Mightn't that get a bit... _exasperating_?' she queried.

' I don't think so... she's really good company. I think we have a lot in common too,' Jack said. 'Like we do!' he added hastily, sensing a little tension in the air. Celia's face clouded.

'Do you like her as a friend?' she asked, ' or something more?'

Jack looked surprised. ' A friend, obviously,' he said. ' Just because she's pretty doesn't mean that, you know... Anyway, I seriously have to go- I've been here for almost an hour and a half! See you, Celia... thanks for the seeds, and the coffee!'

Jack turned away and left the shed. Celia remained where she was for a moment, before running after Jack and calling out to him.

'Jack! Jack!'

Jack turned around and walked back to where she stood. 'What's wrong?'

Celia hesitated. ' Will you... will you come and see me soon too?' she asked shyly.

Jack nodded. ' If I get the time, yeah. Anyway, see you,' he said vaguely, turning away and walking briskly over the bridge to his farm.

Celia stood where she was. Her face betrayed a little of her frustration. She was, for the first time, _very, very_ jealous of Muffy.

* * *

Muffy grinned as Jack walked through the door of the Blue Bar.

_'He came!' _she thought excitedly. 'Hi Jack...'

'Hey Muffy! Um... why is there never anyone in the bar?' he asked.

Muffy looked puzzled. ' You know, I have no idea... Griffin's at the Inner Inn tonight. Speaking to Ruby, I think...'

'Cool. I was talking to Celia today... she says you two are friends?'

Muffy smiled sweetly. 'Yep. She's so nice, isn't she? She's always so... caring. Do you like her?'

Jack nodded. 'Yeah. She is caring. Vesta is kind too...'

' Yeah. I don't know Vesta very well, because she's never in the bar and I don't really have any reason to be on the farm, except when I'm talking with Celia.'

' Oh. You know, since I started relaxing more, I really feel great. Can you see a difference?'

'Jack, I really can... Here have a drink.'

And their conversation continued.

* * *

Celia wrapped the scarf around her neck against the cool breeze. She crossed the bridge, and came within sight of the Blue Bar, where she knew Jack would be... along with Muffy, who was probably flirting shamelessly. Well, she was equally interested in Jack and had made up her mind that she wouldn't let Muffy have him without a fight. She continued towards the bar as it began to rain.

* * *

'Muffy, you're the nicest person I know in the valley,' said Jack. 'Really.'

She blushed and took his hand over the counter. 'Jack.. you're the only guy who understands me... Everyone seems to think I'm a complete idiot... You know, all the guys I've been out with have dumped me when they find out that I'm interested in a- a more serious relationship...'

Jack looked at her. She looked back, fixing her intense emerald eyes on his. She leant a little closer to him, and he moved forward slightly. Muffy closed her eyes as their lips met. Jack took her hands in his as they kissed, when-

The two broke apart like lightning as the bar's door opened. Jack whipped around. Celia stood in the doorway, her face furious. Muffy tried to say something, but no words came. Celia glared at her friend, rain dripping from the hair that framed her face. She stepped inside and slammed the door.

Jack looked at Celia as the anger faded from her face to be replaced by disappointment.

'Celia... What's wrong?'

Celia ignored his question and pointed a finger at Muffy.

' You- you said you weren't interested in him! But you were... you were both...'

Muffy responded angrily.

' You told me that you cared about him but that doesn't mean that he can't have a relationship with me! We're friends- we didn't mean for anything to happen! Jack understands me in a way that nobody- that you- don't!'

Celia looked at Jack, and then at Muffy. Jack looked bewildered and somewhat awkward. There was a long silence.

The door crashed open, and Rock bounded in, grinning.

'Everybody, guess what! I was at the pond when I-'

He stopped, seeing Celia's tear stained face and the awkward looks and the faces of Jack and Muffy.

' Rock, you always, always come in here at the worst possible time!' scolded Muffy.

Jack began to laugh. Rock did indeed have a habit of appearing at very awkward moments.

Celia glared at Jack.

' You- how can you laugh? I mean you've- you've... you've ruined everything! How can I- I...'

She burst into tears and left the bar hurriedly. Rock looked bewildered, as did Jack. Muffy began to cry softly.

There was a long silence

It was indeed a very awkward moment.

* * *

So there you go. Thanks for reading; I hope you liked it- R+R please! Also, who would you like to see in the next chapter? Go ahead and tell me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks! 


End file.
